


Mixed Drinks

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Drink Spiking (Mentioned), Gen, Hiding Medical Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: A hidden medical condition is found out by Colson.





	Mixed Drinks

“Do you have any advil? Casie has a headache and there isn’t any in the bathroom.” Kells asked, entering the kitchen where Y/N was sitting. 

She nods, eyes glued to her laptop. “Yeah, in my purse, the smaller pocket with the tag.” 

He mutters his thanks, before starting to dig through the purse. Opening the smaller pocket, he makes a triumph noise seeing the advil right on top. Picking up the bottle, he frowns when underneath it he sees a plastic orange bottle. Looking over his shoulder and seeing that Y/N is still distracted, he picks it up, turning it so he can see label. Eyes glancing over her name to what the medication is called, the frown deepens not knowing the name. 

“Find it?” 

Her voice makes him drop the orange bottle back into the pocket. He straightens, turning to look at her, “Yeah, thanks.” He squeezes her shoulder as he passes by her, before disappearing back up stairs where Casie is, the name of the medication at the forefront of his mind. 

Opening google a few minutes later, with Casie’s head in his lap. Fumbling with the spelling of the name, he for once is happy about google having autocorrect. Scrolling down, he squints at the words on the screen. The word fuck repeats itself in his brain as he looks at why someone would have to take the medication. 

“Dad.” His baby’s voice breaks him out of his slight trance. 

“What’s up?” He sets his phone down.

She pokes at the hand resting on his own abdomen. ‘Can we still go out for dinner?” 

“I don’t know.” He sighs, and before she can pout, he offers her a deal. “How about if in thirty minutes your headache is gone, we go out with everyone, alright?” 

She smiles up at him, “okay.” 

A few hours later at dinner, Kells can’t meet Y/N’s eyes, which means he’s constantly looking down at his plate or to his sides. 

“One shot, Y/N, that’s all I’m saying.” 

His head snaps up and he catches everyone and himself by surprise. “Rook, knock it off. She doesn’t want to drink, leave it alone.” 

Rook nods, looking away from both Kells and Y/N. 

His eyes return to his plate only looking up, when he feels Y/N nudge at his feet. Catching her eye, he sees her mouth a thank you, before going back to her conversation with Baze. 

The rest of the night passes by slowly as Kells tries to find a time to catch Y/N alone, only managing it, when she slips outside a little after one in the morning. Following her, he stands beside her as she sits on one of the chairs they have. 

“I saw your meds.” He tells her, breaking the silence.

“That explains you telling Rook to knock it off at dinner.” It hadn’t made sense to her, why he suddenly was on her side of telling people to stop trying to push alcohol on her, when he usually was the ringleader. She didn’t have enough fingers for how many times he alone had tried to slip her a mixed drink.

He nods, shifting on his feet. “Why didn’t you tell any of us that way we would stop? I mean for the past two years we’ve given you so much shit for always being sober. It would have stopped if you had gone, hey fuckfaces I can’t because I have a medical condition.” 

“I would never call you fuckfaces.” She chuckles, before shrugging. “I don’t know, it’s just not really a big deal. I just have to take my meds, don’t drink, and I’m good.” 

“I’m sorry, even though I couldn’t know since you didn’t tell me, but I also didn’t even bother asking why.” He apologizes, guilt still tight in his chest. 

She smiles at him, “You’re okay, just don’t give me anymore mixed drinks thinking I won’t notice.” 

He laughs, chest loosening. “Got it.”


End file.
